Black Blood, White Love
by Topaz Dreams
Summary: A complex story, of love, hate and betrayal enthrusted upon two teens that act as if they hate each other, but deep down love each other...Yaoi Seto and Jou
1. Fire

**Hey there people! This is a story written by 2 bestest bestest friends eva! Yes! There is 2 of us!**

**We don't want to waste your time, so we will tell ya more bout us l8r!**

**Please read...and PLEASE review!**

**Thank you sooooooooo much!  
gives reviewers and readers cookies**

**Oh, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Yugioh. **

Black Blood, White Love.

_Chapter 1: Fire _

**_I should have known._**_  
_**_When people walk down the roads, crossing the street, they usually look left...and then right. When people start a new journey they brace themselves, because who knows what lies before them._**

**_Same rules apply in life—look left, look right—brace yourself._**_  
_**_I didn't look left, or right._**_  
_**_I didn't brace myself._**_  
And because of this I hate myself, yet am in prevailing love with another._

Jounouchi Katsuya gazed outside into the misty swirling storm that was currently engulfing Domino city.  
Jou sighed. Even the weather reflected his thoughts.  
Both the weather and Jou's mood worsened in the next few moments...Kaiba Seto entered the classroom.  
Jou's eyes widened, and he sharply looked away. He could practically feel the curve on Kaiba's lips widening into a smirk.

Jou faced down, his blond tresses caressing the desk, eyes suddenly glazing over.

This was not fair.

He was in love with someone who wanted him dead.  
He felt he would rather die too.

Jou's cinnamon eyes swept the front of the classroom, as the sensei entered. Kaiba was in front of him. As usual.  
Though that was not a benefit. In fact the opposite; Kaiba would take this chance to mock Jou. Everyday swiveling around in his chair to tease, and bully him. To break Jou's heart. What was left of it. Kaiba may as well have taken a large jackhammer, and pounded at his heart.

Jou sighed again. Even though Jou loved Seto...he felt he mustn't ever let Seto know.  
_That_ would be spelling doom.

He had to keep his cocky smirk, head up, and stay ignorant of Kaiba Seto.

Over the years, Jou had fallen in love, and it was a tangle of emotions he could never ever escape from. After a multitude of times, Jou had given up, and settled for what he had: pure loathsomeness and hate from Seto Kaiba, rather than the love he so yearned for.  
Whatever the situation was, Jou's tears were not invited. He wiped his face quickly.  
Kaiba had noticed this.

"Ouch Mutt, using paws to wipe your snotty nose. Want a tissue?"  
Kaiba said with mock concern, but before Jou could reply he added

"There's some toilet tissue in the toilets if you want it. Oh I forgot, mutts can't use tissues, well, ok then, keep wiping away with your paws."

Jou couldn't help but growl at him.  
Unfortunately Kaiba looked as if his birthday had come early.

"Oh what did you say Mutt? I am sorry but I don't speak Dog. I am a human after all...which is more then could be said for some"

"Would you shut the FUCK up! Why can't you just fucking leave me alone you stupid moron!"

Seto was about to reply with something cocky about how you can't BE a _stupid _moron, but he was stopped, as Yugi came up to them.

Before Kaiba retreated back into his icy mind, he took his chance to mock Jou one last time.

"Here's your puppy girlfriend, I daresay you two can enjoy speaking "Dog" to each other. Have fun! Ta ta!"

Jounouchi felt that he could tear at Kaiba's throat. He may love him...but sometimes, he felt as he could kill Kaiba for how much misery he gave to the blond.

"Don't worry Jounouchi-kun," Yugi smiled "Kaiba probably never ate his Cheerios today."

"I heard that Mutt's girlfriend."

The day had begun.

The school bell rang at last. There was a hurry to get out, and the last in the classroom left was Jou, as usual, as he always took his time to pack his belongings. However he was also accompanied by Kaiba.

For some reason Kaiba was taking unusually long to pack. He seemed to be arranging everything in his bag—then rearranging it again

"Anything wrong Kaiba?" he drawled. Kaiba's head shot up; he had obviously been in deep thought. He paused, and then spun around to face Jou.

"Nothing...except for the fact that you are still in existence."

Jou's complexion turned a fierce red. Ignoring the pangs in his heart, and remembering that Kaiba must not know of his feeling, he bit his tongue...and started the usual charade that went on between the two rivals.

"Well I am sorry for asking!"

Did Kaiba feel an ounce of guilt? Apparently not.

"Well don't ask! Chihuahua!"

"Moneybags!"

"Make Inu!"

"Bastard!"

Kaiba smiled, and a grim look of satisfaction crossed his face. He nodded curtly and left the room, leaving Jou to wonder aimlessly what had just happened.

Kaiba sat in his Limo.  
The rain seemed to be teasing him. Calling him.

In a trance he got out of the car.

The blue eyes that usually displayed cruel and iciness were now drowning in misery and anguish.

He carried out the same "ritual" he had been doing for the past few weeks.

Getting out the knife, and slitting himself, and letting his

blood flow he felt content, body trembling in pleasant pain. He had done this for so long now, he couldn't reveal his body to anyone...not that he intended to do so.

He promised to let the blood keep flowing, but to never shed a single tear drop, or to cry out in pain.

Kaiba looked down at the trail of blood.

In the darkness of the raging storm...the blood seemed...  
...black.

Jounouchi awoke with a start, letting a soft cry escape his lips. It took him a moment to recall what had just happened. He dreamt about Kaiba- about him hurting himself...

Was he going crazy? Kaiba would never do something like that- the guy's got everything!

_Except a Koibito_ said an annoying voice in Jou's head.

"Argh!" cried Jou in frustration. "Go away, annoying voice in my head!"  
The lights in the room flicked on...Jou had awoken his roommates by shouting out loud.

Jou looked around, at the annoyed and surprised people, until he met those cold blue yes.

Long time ago, when they all had first come to Tokyo college, all eager and happy, the teacher had told them to sort themselves into dorm groups of 6 people in each. Jou, Yugi Motou, Honda Hiroto, Otogi Ryuuji, Bakura Ryou had all teamed up. To their dismay another person had to join them, as he didn't have a room.

Seto Kaiba.

This was a very painful adjustment for Jounouchi, as he couldn't escape those taunting cerulean eyes, even at night.

Of course, there was a still a little spark of glory, that Jou was close to his love, but he couldn't really draw much joy out of it.

No, not joy. Just plain misery.

And this was not an understatement in the present.

"Mutt, what the hell are you playing at, waking us all up?"

Despite the fact, Jou's roommates were annoyed with him; they did not appreciate Kaiba's bluntness.

"Kaiba! You're not helping!" cried Yugi.

Hand on hip, Otogi twirled a lock of tussled hair in his fingers. His make up was still on. Boy, he even wears make up in bed…who the fuck for!

"So what's wrong Jou?"

"Noth...nothing. Just had a nightmare."

Kaiba burst out laughing. "The make Inu had a bad dream. Oh poor poor pitiful mutt. Lemme' guess...you ran out of dog food?"

And with that Kaiba turned of the lights, even though some of his roommates were still standing in the middle of the room.

Jounouchi felt immensely sad. He had been worried about Kaiba in his dream...and this is what he got back.

Honda shot the lights back on again. Kaiba ignored them.

Suddenly the place erupted with a loud piercing sound—the fire bell!

Kaiba groaned and clambered out of his bed, and walked out of the room, not bothering to take any belongings, except the black trunks he was wearing, and the photo of Mokuba hung around his neck. I mean being a billionaire—who cares?

His roommates followed suit, but they all had the decency to take some over garments.

The whole school filed outside. Many looked panicked, but Jou notice Kaiba looked thoroughly bored. The lights flashed on the ground, and being so blinding and bright, everyone could see everyone else.

Meaning everyone could see topless hunk Kaiba, in his black briefs.

Jou's mouth fell open. Kaiba looked stunningly sexy...well even more than usual.

Many girls also had the same idea.  
Even some of the teachers.

Ryou went up to Kaiba and poked him in the chest, much to Jou's surprise.

"Are you going to wear anything Kaiba?"

Kaiba smirked.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"The floor is wet enough without the saliva of your drooling fan girls, ok!"

Kaiba's smirk grew wider. Ever since they had come to college, Kaiba had become more and more cocky...and more of a sex idol.

Jou averted his eyes. He was staring.

The roommates stood close together, as the problem was being sorted out.

"Hey guys, how about a game of truth or dare?" suggested Ryuuji.

"Sure!" cried Honda.

They started the game.

"Guys you have to do the truth or dare, or the Forfeit is to...kiss Ms Weddyled" Ryou reminded them.

The name was enough to make them shudder, and the though of that horrible ugly lady made them more determined to fulfill their task.

They spun the bottle they had found lying nearby, and it landed on Ryou.

Kaiba grinned. "I got the perfect thing."

Ryou ignored him. "I choose Truth."

Kaiba laughed again. "Do you, or do you not have a crush on Yugi?"

There was a shocked silence. Jou's mouth was wide open and the rest were flabbergasted.

Ryou was shocked. "No." he said firmly.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry Yugi, but I am straight."

"That's okay Ryou,"

Kaiba looked disappointed. They spun the bottle again.

This time it landed between Jou and Kaiba.

Jou pointed at Kaiba while Kaiba pointed at Jou.

Ryuuji had a better idea. "No, it's BOTH your turns!"

Kaiba just muttered something inaudible.

"Right—truth or dare!"

Simultaneously Kaiba and Jounouchi said "Dare!"

They looked at each other in shock, and quickly looked away.

"Right..." grinned the group. "Your dare is...Jou must call Kaiba..._Seto_. Not Moneybags or anything else. And Kaiba must call Jou, _Jounouchi-kun_. NOT ANYTHING ELSE!"

Jou was so horrified he fell sideways onto Honda. Kaiba was hyperventilating, and his nostrils were flaring.

"WHAT!" they cried together again.

The group nodded smugly, all smirking.

"NO WAY!" the two victims shrieked.

Suddenly Ms Weddyled approached them. "What's all the commotion," she croaked, spit flying everywhere. Her grey and green hair was spilling over her shoulders, and some was in her mouth. She had some snot coming out of her nose, trickling towards her lips. Her bloodshot eyes were as large as snooker balls, and her nose had 56 warts and counting, but she would have had more, but they had burst, which was evident from the yellowy liquid smothering her nose.

"Is everything OK?" she croaked.

"Yes Miss!" Kaiba and Jou jerked. "Everything is fine miss. We will do it!"

"Do what?" she wondered aloud, limping away.

Kaiba and Jou shuddered.

"So you agree"

They nodded sullenly.

Suddenly screams cut through the air, and a portion of the building exploded.

"That's our dorm room!" cried Yugi.

"It's a…real fire_" _Kaiba said, standing up, as the fiery flames danced in font of this, being reflected on his well built form.

Yugi and Ryou were holding onto each other while Ryuuji was cuddling Honda.

As another explosion occurred, the impact of it made Kaiba fall back on the ground, and Jou to fall atop Kaiba.

At the moment neither of them cared, as they lay there, Kaiba chest on the ground, head stretched up to stare at the building, and Jou right on top, staring in shock as well.

Sheer panic took over. At the moment, it was calculated that three people might possibly be dead.

The fire brigade did its best as the school watched in silence.

When the commotion was over, Ryuuji let go of Honda, and tried to calm the freaked Honda down. As you may know, when Honda freaks, its not a pretty sight.

Ryou and Yugi, had let go of each other, and were standing apart now.

Jou however...

"GET OFF ME YOU MAKE IN—"

The group stared at Kaiba, and Yugi waggled a finger mockingly. "Ah, ah, ah,"

Kaiba growled.

"Learning '_dog' _now, are we Kaiba?" laughed Ryuuji.

Kaiba was not happy. Jou was still lying on top of Kaiba, and Kaiba was blushing fierlcyl in the dark. How bloody embarrassing!

Why hadn't he moved?

Suddenly they all heard Jou mumble, "Pizza! More pizza! What do you mean no more Pizza? I summon my great red eyes black dragon!"

Jou was asleep! On top of Kaiba!

Call the news reporters! Call the press!

Headlines read: Kaiba allows mate to fall asleep in his lap!

Mate?

Anyhow, Kaiba looked totally embarrassed...and livid!

"GET OFF! WAKE UP JOU—JOU—JOUNOUCHI-KUN!"

The group burst out laughing.  
Yugi was having a laughing fit, Ryou was leaning against the tree for support, and Ryuuji and Honda were falling over each other in their laughter.

"Ha, ha, very funny." muttered the CEO.

Jou opened his eyes. "Did Kaiba just call me Jounouchi-kun?" He blinked rubbing his eyes. "I must still be dreaming,"  
And with that he fell back asleep snuggling into Kaiba's hair, not allowing the CEO to even move.

It had taken a while to wake up Jounouchi, but when he did wake up, his face was so red, you could fry an egg on it!

Kaiba was avoiding Jou, just so he didn't have to call him "Jounouchi-kun".

This made the group laugh a whole load more.

After Jou had profoundly apologized to Kaiba, over and over again, telling him, he didn't even realize, bla, bla, bla, Kaiba decided to make it as if it had never happened. The rest of the group smirked their approval.

They were all still outside, and the principle came out to make an announcement, finally.

"Students listen up. All can be returned top their dorms except, Seto Kaiba, Katsuya Jounouchi, Ryuuji Otogi, Hiroto Honda, Ryou Bakura, and Yugi Motou."

The boys looked at each other in shock, and waited for the teachers to enlighten them.

When the teachers did come to them, they looked embarrassed.

Jounouchi came out form hiding and they stood rapt listening.

"I am sorry boys, but your dorm was badly damaged, and is a safety hazard. so we will be moving you to a different room."

They all looked at each other. There was more.

The teacher blushed as he said "And I am afraid...there are only three beds."

It took a while to hit them. They looked at the teacher, abhorrence clear in their faces.

"Demo..." began Jou, but the teacher said "Sorry, no other choice. Please choose your...b..bed p...partner."

And with that he walked off saying "Room 1822."

Suddenly Yugi and Ryou rushed towards each other, while Ryuuji and Honda made a leap for each other, leaving a petrified and confused Jou and Kaiba.

Jounouchi felt like crying. This cannot be happening.

Kaiba hated him...and being forced to sleep next to Jou...will make Kaiba hate him even more.

Or will it?

Little did Jou know what Kaiba would be going through the next week—and** _all_ _just for him…_**

**Heya people! Hope you enjoyed that! There's a lot of loose ends, but we promise it'll be sorted soon okay! Just bare with us, and we promise you a wicked storyline. (You'll love it, we promise!) Just review and tell us what you think of it, to give us the energy to keep on writing.**

**Request for next chapter: only 5 reviews!**

**Well people, take care, and remember,** _**Stop, look, listen and LIVE!**_


	2. Magic

**Hello people! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Prepare to discover, WHAT IT IS SETO WILL BE DOING FOR JOU! EEEK!**

**a special thank you to my first ever reviews! love you all!**

**:coughs: Sorry…uh…the disclaimer! We don't own Yugioh! Kazuki does!**

Black Blood, White Love.

**_Chapter Two: Magic_**

Ever since Battle city, Yuugi-tachi had been a bit…resentful and stayed wary of hot luscious Marik.

Seto Kaiba on the hand took heed of Marik's power, and owing to the fact they both once in time, or in the present had owned The Millennium Rod, Kaiba felt a strange connection with the tanned blonde.

The Egyptian apparently felt the same, and the two had become Starbuck mates. Meaning everyday after college was over, the two would meet each other at Starbucks, and discuss their day. Although Kaiba often wondered if Marik was just after small-talk and coffee from him…

"Yow!" yelled Kaiba out of character.

Marik had greeted him, slapping him on the built in air bag of his body. AKA his butt.

"Marik, you're late."

Marik grinned, "I know," he said mischievously.

"Why?" asked Kaiba. "Why are you smirking? Tell me! And leave my ass alone!"

"I know what has happened…with you and your dog." said Marik emphasizing on the word "dog", as if he knew something…

"Marik…" Kaiba growled.

"So Jounouchi…our favourite mutt. Say Mutt, Kaiba."

"Wha…? What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Say M-U-T-T!"

"Emm…you… tee...tee." Said Kaiba smirking.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" cried Marik pinning Kaiba down. People glanced at them, scared.

"I ain't gay old lady," Kaiba drawled at the terrified pensioner. "My mate here just wants something he won't ever get."

Marik got off Kaiba, and Kaiba fixed the creases. Marik looked happy for some reason. "I know about the dare."

"I figured."

"Anyway why are you lying to old ladies for eh?"

"What do you mean Marik? And think carefully before you answer, your life is at stake here"

"You…are…gay." Marik grinned, caressing Kaiba's face in each direction with each word, making the cold and never-embarrassed CEO blush- but only a shade of peach - not red like Jounouchi.

The old pensioner screamed and ran out of Starbucks.

Marik laughed.

"Well what do you want Marik?" said Kaiba irritably, as he realized he was still laying on the table, and Marik bending over to talk to him.

"I was just surprised that you aren't throwing a party that you have been forced to sleep with Jounouchi-kun."

The blush deepened.

"I don't like the mu—"

"I know, you _love _the mutt."

This time it was Marik pinned down on the table, with Kaiba grabbing a fist of Marik's robes, pushing pressure on him as he looked at him furiously.

"Care to repeat that, _Marik_?" Kaiba snarled.

"You Love the mutt."

"Fuck you" Kaiba cried, letting go.

"Look, I can tell by the way you keep staring at him, and plus...I had a chat with your computer."

Kaiba cursed. "My computer? It told you all my secrets?..!"

Marik nodded. "I knew from a long time ago...Kaiba. Don't get angry with me." Marik trailed off as Kaiba had gone quiet, and was packing up to leave. A sign that he was immensely upset.

Marik put an arm on Kaiba. "Kaiba...why do you always cuss and tease Jou?"

"Because Jou will never love me. He is straight unlike me...and he cusses me back you know! You should hear half things he says to me…and I—s"

Marik pushed a finger to Seto's lips, "Stop whining and let Uncle Marik help."

It was a shame that Jounouchi was straight. Otherwise Kaiba wouldn't have been here right now, but fucking Jou like a guy on drugs.

"Err...Uncle?"

Marik sighed. "Will you shut up. Listen…I can get you together."

At this Seto looked pissed, and lazily rolled of the table, using his long build legs to aid him. "It'll never happen."

"Do you love him?"

"Unh."

"What the fuck does that mean."

"Yenah."

Marik was getting pissed, and drew out his rod. He pointed it at Seto's crotch. Seto;s eyes widened, and finally replied.

"Yes! Alright! I do!"

"Heh." Marik smirked, putting away the rod.

"So now you know, Marik."

"Well yes, but I kinda knew before." Marik suddenly grinned, and he pulled out his Millennium Rod again.

"Well, Jou goes for girls, right?"

"Yes..." said Kaiba not seeing where this was leading to.

"And you are in love with him right?"

"Yes..."

"Well...I went to pay a dear sister of mine a visit. And Isis gave me a little bit of magic..."

As Kaiba entered the men's room with Marik, he found him self going over the plan again.

"So this magic Isis gave you...you will turn me into..._into a girl for a week_?"

"Yeps!"

"Whoa...and will I be good looking enough?"

Marik smirked, and trailed his finger around the outline of Kaiba's manly body.

"Well the way it works is makes you exactly how you would have looked as the opposite sex. Simple. Juts a little tampering of your DNA, but everything else stays the same! By the way, I know I got 11 or is it 12…I can never remember, anyway I know I got 11 wives in Egypt, but if you're pretty and Jou does't like you, will you marry me?"

Kaiba smirked at his friend's raucous humor.

"Ha, ha."

"No really."

"Just shut up."

"Okay. Only if you sleep with me."

"Just shut up!"

Point taken, Marik led them into a private cubicle. The other men tried not to notice the two young hyper hot looking men squeeze into the small cubicle together, and lock the door. It was quite a hard thing to miss...

Kaiba sighed.

"Marik...before you turn me into a girl...can I have some privacy?"

"Eh?"

"I just need to say goodbye to someone."

"Who? Me?"

"No! Erm..." Kaiba blushed. "Just someone..."

"Who!"

Kaiba blushed again. "My little soldier."

Marik gave an 'aah' of understanding, and left for a while smirking.  
After hearing Kaiba make funny noises for 10 minutes Marik burst in on Kaiba. Kaiba was facing the other way, so Marik missed all the action.

'Damn.'

"Okay enough wanking Kaiba, let's get on with it!"

Kaiba turned around. Marik didn't point out Kaiba's zips were undone...just for the fun of it.

"Oh and I forgot, Kaiba. You got to be naked for the spell to work."  
"What the fuck! Who created this damn spell anyway."

"Me, Bakura, and Malik."

Kaiba groaned. "What if I stay a girl forever?"

"So...? What's your point. You get Jou forever don't you?"

"Just get on with it, I am tired of playing mind games with you, you psychotic bastard."

"Thanks, I do try."

"Shut up!"

"Sheesh. Right...so take 'em off then."

"No."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Marik whipped of Kaiba's trench coat, revealing a black skin-tight turtleneck.

Kaiba let him this time. But when Marik reached for Kaiba's boxers, Kaiba punched him away, doing it himself.

After he was undressed Marik stared at him shiny eyed.

"Whoa...it's a shame you got to be a girl..."

Kaiba ignored him. This was all for Jou.

He closed him eyes as Marik began to chant. Suddenly he felt very cold.

After a while Marik left him, with some female clothes.

It would take time Marik had said.

Kaiba waited.

**Ooh! Can you believe it! Kaiba's goanna be a girl! R and R please!**

**Request for next Chappie; 5 reviews**

**Suggestions for a girl Seto's new name.**

**Alright ppl! Take care, and remember, _Stop, look, listen and LIVE!_**


	3. Girl

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you're liking the story so far. Its gonna get intense coz now Seto's a girl—and we see what happens between Seto and Jou! Enjoy!**

**By the way THX TO ALL REVIEWERS!**

**:hands out cookies:**

**Oh and another thing. This is the last chappie, us TWO we be doing. We kinda aren't best friends anymore, and so one of us won't be writing this story anymore. Don't worry ppl i haven't given up on you! Not much will change coz i kinda done most of it, heh, so don't worry about it. You still have your story! **

**Well people! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh! **

Black Blood, White Love.

**_Chapter Three: Girl_**

If a certain psychotic friend offered you help, that would get you what you wanted, would you take it?

Yes, of course you would.

But what if that included you having a sex change, and turned you into a girl for a week; would you still take it?

"Seto? Did it work?" asked the said psychotic friend, as he come in into the mens' toilet, knocking impatiently on the cubical door.

"Seto? Did you hear me? I asked did it. . .dear Ra!" exclaimed the Egyptian in shock. The door had opened, and out came a girl with big cerulean eyes, past-the-shoulder chestnut hair, red luscious lips, wearing clothes that looked 3 sizes too big.

"Seto. . .you look. . . HOT!"

"Shut the fuck up, Marik" as soon as the words left the girls mouth, she gasped in shock, taking a few steps backwards, clutching her throat. "My voice! I sound like some perky cheerleader girl!"

"Um, honey, I think you missed the point here. You _are _a girl" Marik said comfortingly as he placed one hand on her shoulder. "Did you expect your cold-ass-conceited voice tone to stay?"

The girl looked defensive for a minute, but then realized what she was wearing. "What the hell did you give me?" tugging on the oversized clothes. "This is not a shirt, this is a circus tent!"

"Yes, well, it's either that shirt, or walk around naked" the Egyptian folded his arms "And as much as I'd like to see _that_ happen, I think the more sensible choice is the shirt, don't you? And how was _I_ suppose to know you'd shrink so much."

Seto pouted looking away. "Whatever"

'Why is Marik being so mean? This _is _his idea after all…and he does have nice eyes. And God does he have an ass! Oh my God! Did I just think that? What's gotten into me! Must stop thinking Marik is hot!'

"Err, hello? Anyone in there?" asked Marik, waving his hand in front of Seto; bringing the daydreaming girl back down to earth.

"Yes! I'm still here!" exclaimed the girl in annoyance. "Can't a girl zone out, once in a while?"

Marik looked confused and a little taken aback, but then a look of understanding came upon his face, as he muttered "Hormones"

Seto glared at Marik. "What did you say?"

"Well, you being a girl and all, I just thought that it was hormones that were making you so touchy and bitchy…Aah! Get off of me!" the Egyptian pleaded as he was pushed onto the floor, while Seto lay on top of him, strangling the life out of the sandy haired teen.

"You take that back, Marik Ishtar!"

As the two teens were preoccupied; one using all her strength to cause as much pain; the other, trying to restrain his mad friend, both playing their little game of how-long-can-you-strangle-someone-before-they-choke-and-die, they failed to notice that they weren't alone.

An old man had walked into the toilet, starting to gasp and have some sort of heart attack at the sight of the two. But can you blame him? He saw a guy, being straddled around the hips by a sweet looking girl, who currently had her hands around the guys neck, causing him to make weird noises; now what was he suppose to think?

The two noticed the sounds coming from the door. They looked around, seeing the poor old man, his eyes wide open, and gasping for air.

"Yes? Can we help you?" Seto asked bitterly, but due to his current gender, the tone was put to sound vain.

The old man shook his head no, and then turned around, and ran for his life, causing the two to stare after him in confusion.

"What's up with _him_?" asked Seto as he got off of Marik. Marik shrugged, and started making his way out. "Where are you going? Hey, wait for me!" the two teens headed outside to where Marik had parked his motorbike. He swung his leg round, and waited for his female friend to do the same.

oOooOooOo

"Whoa! That was the best ride I had for like, a long time. Could you like, teach me to ride like th-Aah! What are they doing here!"

Yugi-tachi were sat around Marik's couch and chairs, but what was worse was that the group included a certain sexy blond; but they didn't seem to notice the overactive girl yet, so they just carried on as normal.

"Marik? What are they _doing _here!"

Marik put on a mocking look of puzzlement before he spoke "Oh. Did I forget to tell you? I invited Yugi and the gang over for diner." Seto would've believed him, if he had missed the glint in the Egyptians eyes. Suddenly, Seto looked as if she were about to cry.

"Oh honey, there's no need to cry about it"

"No (sob) it's not that…it's (sob)…I have no make up on!"

Marik looked as if he was fiercely struggling not to burst out laughing. "The bathroom's upstairs, and the blue room is Isis's. Just grab that heart-shaped-box, and knock yourself out in the bathroom."

Seto just glared at Marik, as Marik laughed at what his best friend, the cold CEO had been reduced to.

Seto found the make-up box, and walked to the bathroom. He faced the mirror, and gasped. If he was still a guy, he would've thought this girl was beautiful. She was. He was. Wait a second, didn't that make him the next Narcissus?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Marik entered. He was holding a cerulean blue dress. It was of Chinese style, and of the sleekest silk material Seto had seen. It was short-sleeved, and had slits, which would finely display Seto's pale smooth legs. Pink cherry blossom embroidery embossed the dress, giving it a fine exquisite look.

Seto screamed in delight and ran to Marik. As she took the dress from Marik, her eyes were shining, and she threw herself at Marik, hugging him tight.

Luckily Seto didn't see the look on Marik's face; otherwise she'd have been a bit more cautious and wary when hugging him...

"Where did you get this Marik-kun!"

"While you were losing your little soldier in your battle of love, I did a little bit of shopping."

Seto hugged Marik even tighter. Marik had gone red. He patted Seto's hair awkwardly. As he felt the silky strands of chestnut hair trickle through his fingers, he suddenly realized Jou will find the new Seto irresistible.

Marik left, and allowed Seto to do her make-up and wear the dress.

Seto looked at the box. Before when she was a guy, he used to keep a mile radius away from them, but now...

As she grabbed the eyeshadow applier, she let a giggle escape her mouth. She chose a shade that was slightly lighter then the dress she was wearing, and applied it gently to give a natural sheen of blue.

She realized it made her eyes look beautiful. Man, maybe she could even wear eyeshadow when she was a he again.

Then she outlined her already lustrously black-lined eyes, with black eyeliner, making her look like the Sex Goddess of Anime.

A bit of mascara was next on the way, and subsequently was the lipstick. She used a place pink colour, and left it at that.

After she had worn the dress, she stepped outside. "So what do you think?"

Marik stared. Gods, she was beautiful. He suddenly didn't want to touch her; it seemed she was so heavenly he was forbidden to touch her. His voice had gotten stuck in his throat. He ran a hand through his pale blond hair.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

Seto blushed, and hugged Marik again, and the two crept downstairs.

In the living room, were seated Yugi, who was sitting next to his Yami and Ryou. Honda and Ryuuji were sitting on the floor eyeing each other. And lazily slouched on the sofa, was Jou.

'Jounouchi...'

Jou's hair was falling into his eyes, and his eyes were alight with mischief as always. His shirt was open, and he wasn't wearing anything underneath. It was a hot night.

Marik walked into the room.

"Hey people!" He yelled, making Yugi scream and grab Ryou, Yami narrowed his eyes, and Ryuuji and Honda fall on top of each other. Jou just watched amusedly.

He was bred and born in the streets, and wasn't scared or shocked easily.

Yugi was clutching his chest. "Gods, Marik. You scared us. Why did you have to yell?"

"Because," Marik laughed.

Yami looked at the clock. "You guy's it's almost 9:00, so you got to head back to your dormitories in your College."

Jou nodded and got up. "Yeah, we better go. By the way have any of you seen Kaiba lately?"

Outside the room, Seto's heart skipped a beat.

Marik laughed. "You guys won't be seeing Kaiba in a while."

Jou suddenly looked passive, and shrugged. "Good."

Seto felt her eyes water, but she stopped herself.

"I have a person to introduce to you. ." Marik said.

The group stopped in their tracks as Seto walked out in front of them.

"Whoa!" cried Ryuuji jumping up.

"I saw her first!" Ryou and Yugi yelled simultaneously, and then glared at each other.

Honda was still on the ground. "Can you help me up please, pretty woman."

Seto giggled. Fools, all of them.

She looked at Jou. Jou was staring in shocked silence. She felt her heart pound faster.

Jou stepped forward, hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you. Ignore these idiots." Jou smiled.

"Gladly," Seto giggled.

Jou seemed taken aback by the light twinkling laugh. He smiled none the less.

Marik smirked at the scene.

"So what's your name?"

"Setana Kaiba" Seto suddenly said. Marik looked at her, and nodded, as if agreeing.

The group looked on in shock. Especially Jou.

Marik decided to fill them in, "Guys listen up. Kaiba has gone on a business trip for a week. But he didn't want to miss out on his school coursework. So he sent his cousin sister here. She'll be taking over for him, and will be going to school with you."

The guys had all gone starry eyed.

Marik continued. "He has asked me a special favour...he needs someone he trusts to look after Setana. He has told me who he trusts with this task."

The group yelled over each other.

"It's me!" Yugi cried. "Everyone trusts me! How can they not!"

"No way! Look at me! I look like a girl myself! They trust me!" Ryou screamed.

"Hey I am so boring, you can't help but trust me!" yelled Honda.

"I am so sexy, you HAVE to trust me." Ryuuji yelled.

Jou was looking away. Kaiba, trust him! You have got to be mad to even consider it. Kaiba hated him.

Marik smirked. "Kaiba said it has to be a guy...that isn't gay..."

He let his eyes roam to Ryou's hand on Yugi's thigh, and Ryuuji and Honda, who had apparently found a new way to play 'Leap Frog', and finally he looked at Jou who was looking curiously at Marik.

"That's Right Jou. He chose you."

"WHAT!" Jou cried falling on to the floor.

Jou's mind was racing. 'Kaiba thinks that I am straight. Noooooooooooooooooooooo!'

Setana walked over to Jou, and helped him up. Jou blushed furiously.

"I can't wait to get to know each other," She smiled.

Jou nodded. He was dumbfounded. But as Setana kept smiling at him, he slowly felt himself, falling in love...

oOooOooOo

As they all walked through Tokyo, in the cool summer night, Jou found himself looking at Setana every so often. She was beautiful, no doubting that.

Chestnut hair, and blue eyes. God, she looked so much like Seto.

Setana saw Jou looking, and smiled sweetly at him.

Jou smiled back. He was falling in love with her.

But he didn't understand. Kaiba knew that a week with this girl would make any boy fall for her...and he had specifically chosen Jou.

Did that mean Seto wanted Jou to be with Setana? To be happy? To be...straight? To love Setana?

But it didn't make sense.

It didn't make any sense at all.

What was going on?

Was this Seto's way of saying sorry to Jou? By giving him a koi?

'But I want you as my koi.' Jou thought, and tears pricked his eyes.

He looked down, and his hair fell into his eyes, obscuring his view. Suddenly as he kept his head down, but tried to look up, he saw Setana look at him, discreetly. She had a sort of...longing look on her face.

Oh no. Gods, no. Setana...

Setana liked Jou...and she wanted more than that, didn't she?

Jou suddenly felt his heart being broken in two, One that loved Seto...and the other that had learnt to love Setana.

Kaiba hated him.

He felt the part of him that loved Seto suddenly shatter into a million pieces, as all the taunts, and hatred Kaiba came flying at him.

A pair of blue eyes was all that remained of Seto that Jou loved...and he could see it all in Setana.

oOooOooOo

They both reached the new dormitory, and Jou realized that he overlooked one thing.

Sleeping arrangements.

Their old dorm had been burnt down, and they were moved here instead. But, there were 6 of them, and only 3 beds…

Jou looked towards Setana to see what she thought of this. She didn't look at all worried, which surprised Jou. She didn't mind if she slept in the same bed with a guy? Should he offer to sleep on the floor? Just as Jou was about to say his thoughts out loud, Setana spoke.

"So, what side d'you wanna sleep on?"

It took Jou a moment to completely grasp the situation.

"Um, Setana? Do you understand that we'll have to sleep in the same bed?"

"Uh huh" Came the eager reply.

"And that doesn't bother you? In anyway?"

"No…should it? I mean, it's not like we're going to do something, is it?" Setana replied, almost mischievously, but maybe that was just Jou. Jou shook his head no. "Good. So, what side?"

As Setana started to get her things sorted, the door opened, and in came the rest of the room mates. Ryuuji looked at Jou accusingly, as if Jou had taken a treat from him. Everyone had gotten ready for bed, and Ryou and Yugi were already sleeping; Ryou's arm resting on Yugi's waist. Setana was sitting on one side of the bed, brushing her hair, in a pale blue nightdress. Jou cautiously got in on the other side; as far away to the edge as possible. He layed his head on the pillow; facing the other side, and feigned sleep. He heard Setana put away her brush, and then head towards the bed again. He heard a sigh of disappointment come from her, not knowing what it meant. Why is she disappointed? Did I do something?

Setana also laid her head on the pillow, and faced Jounouchi. She looked longingly at her crush's back, wondering what he'd say if she caressed his soft, blond hair. He's just next to her; he's actually _sleeping _next to _her, _but she can't do anything about it.

A giggle came form Ryuugi's and Honda's side of the room. Setana shifted and faced the other way, sighing again. 'Some people have all the pleasure' she thought before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

oOooOooOo

**Ooch! Do you really like it? Is it, is it wicked? I'm luvin it luvin it, I'm luvin like this!**

**Hee, hee, sorry but Setana makes me laugh a lot. You know, the manliest of men, being the girliest of girls. Ah well. Btw,. I want someone in the gang, (Not Jou) TO FIND OUT ABOUT Seto being a girl, and I want you guys to choose. This person, may also wanna be the opposite sex as well…**

**Requests for next Chapter: 5 reviews**

**Suggestions for who'll discover Seto's secret and help get them together.**

**Take care, and remember, _Stop, look, listen and LIVE!_**


	4. Revealed

**Hey there dudes! What's the deal, and how's it going?**

**Its Topaz Dreams here, and I'm ready to rumble.**

**What I mean by that is to write the damn story already.**

**Err…**

**Roll the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Black Blood White Love_

_Chapter 4: Passion_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jou looked over at his sleeping partner. She looked so sweet. And so innocent. _And so like Seto…_

Shaking his head, as if to rid himself of such absurd thoughts, he slowly got out of bed. Setana probably was going to have her beauty sleep—nevertheless she was as beautiful as they come.

Jou looked at the mirror beside there bed, and stared at his deep honey-brown eyes. They says that your eyes the doors to your soul. They why is it when he looked into his own eyes, he saw emptiness?

It was a sunny day, and the whole gang decided to go and chill down by the lake. The guys—and girl, were feeling hyper. During the groups first night sleeping with another, sharing beds, the group felt slightly more intimate with each other. Yugi and Ryou certainly showed this, as they were sitting on the bench facing the lake, and in turn massaging each others necks. Honda and Ryuuji were less obvious, and played simple games of "bet-you-can't-catch-me" however, even being start runners, they kept getting caught by each other—so much that it seemed they were running around with their arms linked.

Jou and Setana however had a different story. They had just met, (well at least to Jou) and this lessened the proximity between the two, however, there was no denying something was sparking between the two.

Jou was laying on the grass, sucking on a piece of straw lazily, with one arm behind his head, and another shielding his eyes from the son. Setana was sat nearby, knees up, with her arms around her.

Setana smiled as she saw Honda run into the bench Ryou and Yugi were massaging each other. The sudden impact broke the two boys' concentration, and they were annoyed, This was nothing compared to Honda's pain of running into something a 100 mph with his crotch.

Grabbing at it down there, he yelped in pain, and Ryuuji darted about him not sure whether to help out, or laugh.

Suddenly Setana's heart beat faster: she just saw someone lurking behind the trees. There was a glint of metal—a knife?

She slowly got up, and walked over to were she saw the person.

"Boo!" yelled Marik, jumping out from behind the oak.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed Setana. She kicked Marik in the crotch impulsively. Marik doubled over.

"Seto!"

Setana blinked. "Sorry Marik! And I'm not Seto!"

Marik was in too much pain to even care. He fell to the ground.

Setana looked at her boots and looked back at Marik. The rest of the group had come running over—well all except Honda, who was still on the ground.

Ryuuji smirked at Marik, and then back at Honda.

"Come one people, lets get 'em down to the hospital. Their injuries could be fatal." He added with a smirk.

Both Marik and Honda, still clutching at their crotch, gave him the finger.

Yugi and Ryou were in the medical room with Marik. Ryuuji was with Honda. Setana and Jou were in the waiting room.

Jou was still having peals of giggles over the whole affair. Setana kept making him laugh by saying things like:

"I've been sent to make all humans with dicks suffer."

And

"Two down, 4 to go."

When the two had calmed down, they once against were faced by a silence that stretched and stretched, until Setana realised that it was nearly the end of one day.

She didn't have time for flirting.

She didn't have time for arguing.

She didn't have time for guessing.

She was Seto—not Setana—and he wanted Jou. But he would never be able to get him: he was straight. That's why Seto must get Jou's love as a girl.

Setana looked over at Jou.

"Hey Jou?"

"Yeah," Jou smiled back. As he stared into those blue eyes, flashes of Seto kept popping up in his mind. A faint blush tinged his cheeks.

Setana leaned over the arm of the chair, separating them, and smiled back at Jou.

"I think you're really…hot."

Jou blinked misunderstanding. "No, its actually pretty cold out here."

Setana shook her head, and gave a tinkling laugh.

"No I meant you're…buff."

Jou's eyes widened.

Setana moved her arm and caressed the sleeve of Jou's jacket, up and down.

Jou looked at her, staring.

He'd always wanted Seto's love. He always wanted those blue cerulean eyes to look at him lovingly. And those blue cerulean eyes _were_ looking at him lovingly…but it wasn't Seto.

Setana moved her head closer to his, and laid it on Jou's chest.

Jou blinked, and just stared at the wall opposite him. Setana made no attempt to move, so neither did he.

At the hospital room, Ryuuji was hanging around waiting for Honda to wake up. There was some magazines lying around, so he went over and studied a few.

He smirked when he saw a full page article, with a glossy image of Seto. Sitting down he started to read.

_Seto Kaiba, an eligible and most wanted bachelor, CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Seto lives with his brother, and has no other living relatives._

Ryuuji blinked. He was seeing things. He read it again.

_Seto lives with his brother, and has no other living relatives._

"What?" murmered Ryuuji out loud.

_and has no other living relatives…_

_no other living relatives…_

Ryuuji ran out of the room, to where Jou and Setana were. He gasped when he saw Setana lying on Jou's chest. Jou had his eyes closed, and Setana was just softly drawing circles with her finger on Jou's arm. They looked peaceful. Ryuuji realized that Jou was asleep.

Ryuuji wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey you!" Ryuuji cried pointing at Setana.

Setana's head shot up. "Me?"

"Yeah Setana…or is that even your name?"

Setana's eyes widened. She looked at the sleeping Jou, and turned back to Ryuuji a finger on her lips. "Sssh!"

Ryuuji blinked as Setana got up, and walked over to Ryuuji. They walked away from Jou, as not to wake. Him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Ryuuji snarled at her. "You're not Seto's cousin! Seto _has no cousins!"_

"Well done Otogi. Looks like Dice boy's finally managed to figure something out." And with that Setana threw Ryuuji a cocky smirk.

"Wha…?" Ryuuji gasped, stepping back. "Kaiba?"

**Hello again!**

**Soz this chappie was a bit crappie, but I got a lot of exams dis week and, this is all I could manage.**

**So thx for telling me who to make find out Setana's secret!**

**Most of u all said Ryuuji, so there u go!**

**Should be good next chappie.**

**Lolz**

**Alrightie people! R and R**

**Cya!**

**Request for next chapter: 10 reviews (yeh its gone up…--;)**


End file.
